


A glutton for punishment (but mostly pudding)

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Hau is way too okay with flaunting his gut at the buffet, Smut in future chapters, Stuffing, Surprising amount of plot in future chapters, and it’s making Moon feel things., mutual stuffing, older!AU, thicc!Hau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !! Read the tags- this is kink trash!!In an AU where Moon starts her pokemon journey in Alola age 20, her handsome new friend Hau takes her to the battle buffet- with mixed results...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is kink smut! If it’s not what you’re searching for... it probably isn’t what you’re looking for, if you know what I mean. (Read the tags)
> 
> Everyone else: I was reading AB3’s tumblr, then caved and wrote another thicc!Hau AU :3 I hope you enjoy :>

“Moon! I’ve got to show you my favourite place in Hau’oli city! I think you’ll enjoy it- the food is to die for and there’s battles too!”

“Oh, really?” Moon eyed Hau out the corner of her eye as they turned into a shopping mall off the beachfront, sighing as the cool air-conditioned breeze washed over her. He ought to know about food, she thought. She’d never seen someone eat so much as him. Ever since the professor had introduced him to her he always seemed to be munching on some snack or other- so far today they’d already had malasadas, ice cream and chips and it wasn’t even lunch time yet. It was no mystery where that gut of his came from. But, that didn’t make him any less attractive... 

Moon looked away from him again as he caught her eye and flashed a dazzling smile. He was just so confident and at ease with everything, laid back but he’d still been really kind and attentive to her as she’d struggled to get to grips with Alolan life. A guy with a larger-than life personality like that suited his larger build, tall and stocky with a broad chest and round stomach that strained the buttons of the hibiscus-print Alolan shirts he wore. And he was just the epitome of surfer-dude handsome- dark skin and a permanent sunny white smile, with messy dreads and usually a bit of scruff on his chin. 

He made Moon feel a little self conscious- how could she not, really, next to someone like that? She was still pretty short and skinny, lacking confidence and with a near permanent sunburn. 

She blanched as she saw a sign in a shop window and realised which place Hau was taking her to. 

“Battle buffet! All the food you can eat, all the trainers you can beat! Are you up to the challenge?” 

“Oh, the battle buffet?” She said faintly.

“Sure! Can’t you smell it already?” Hau breathed in deeply, rubbing his hands together. 

“I’m not sure I’ll be up to it...” she murmured, still feeling the malasada she had eaten, although she could definitely go for more. It smelled amazing. But, just not in front of the guy she liked!

Hau just laughed. “Oh, come on, we haven’t eaten since brunch! And the food here really is amazing.” He patted his stomach. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day!”

“Hmmm.” Moon frowned and came to a hault, one hand on her stomach. “I think I’ll have to just sit this one out, Hau.”

He looked a bit crestfallen. “Oh, okay. But- can’t you try your hand at the battles, at least? I saw the way you fought those team skull grunts - you have some serious skill!”

Her stomach growled and she blushed. “Well... I do love to show off my team, and I guess I could have a couple of bites...”

He smacked her on the back and bounded into the restaurant. “That’s the spirit!” He said with a grin. 

——

They reached the food, and Hau handed moon a tray before she could protest and ushered her into a line behind some other waiting trainers. “The rules are pretty simple- the dishes are ranked according to how good they are, and their covers are colour coded- gold, silver or bronze, so most everyone ends up fighting for the gold- because those are dishes like miltank cheese pizza... “ he sighed, and then recovered himself. “You have to challenge other customers to Pokemon battles to get the dishes, but there’s a time limit to each session- and once you leave, you can’t come back that day, so be sure to grab all the food you can. It’s a bit of a scrum, so if we get separated don’t worry, I’ll find you.“

Moon opened her mouth to protest but he interrupted -“ Yeah, I know, you’re not hungry, but you wanna try some Alolan cuisine, right? I’ll finish your food if you feel bad about it going to waste.” 

“Oh-uh, okay.” She said, and then a bell rang, a waiter lifted the red velvet rope separating the buffet area, and the crowd surged in and she quickly lost Hau in the crowd. So much for wanting to see her battle- she saw him making a dash towards a golden plate cover with a bunch of tourists and soon the air was filled with the cries of Pokémon and the sounds of battle. 

Right. She squared her shoulders and put her tray under one arm, heading towards a bronze covered plate of assorted seafood. Let’s do this. 

—-

She found the bronze level competitor almost laughably easy- clearly the man had been too intimidated to try for anything higher ranked- so after snagging a plate of assorted deep-fried prawns and vegetables, she made her way to the silver level to try some tamato berry linguine, and then, since that wasn’t much of a challenge, she decided to head for the gold. Chansey omelette- the smell alone was enough to spur her to victory and she took a bite of it straight away, standing in the battle area as soon as she’d won, almost moaning at the taste. That settled it- she’d go for gold from now on- her tastebuds needed more of this cooking right away and screw the waste- she won a glorious smelling curry and a towering ice cream sundae before she became aware of Hau standing behind her with a tray already piled obscenely high, munching on some chips and watching her battle. 

“Alola!” He said, grinning. “You’ve got some serious buffet skills!” 

She blushed as she noticed how much food she’d got already. “You said I should try things!” 

“I sure did! And hey, I’m one to talk!” He said, holding out his tray with a laugh, then started as a gong rang out. 

“Ladies and gentlemen- prepare yourselves for the final battle of the lunch hour- it’s time for that most exquisite of tastes, that most satisfying of stuffings- the TRIPLE MILTANK CHEESE PIZZA!” Bellowed a chef as he set the golden tray down on the buffet.

Moon heard Hau let out a little whimper as the smell wafted over to them. 

Straight away, a skinny woman with punk- styled hair and a tray full of gold stood up. “That pizza’s mine!” She said, holding up her pokeball dramatically. “Unless anyone here has the guts to challenge me for it?”

Hau groaned. “Ugh, it’s Tessa. That girl’s straight up unbeatable.” He looked down dejectedly at his own tray and Moon noticed that he’d mostly only got silver and bronze dishes - but then again, maybe he’d been going for quantity. He looked across at Moon’s tray, then up at her pitifully. “Mooon...” he began. 

She sighed. She was always a sucker for a challenge.

“Hold this.” She shoved her tray at Hau and stood up. “I’ll take you on!” She locked eyes with the woman and grinned. 

——

Hau applauded as she danced over to his table and set the tray of pizza down. 

“My hero.” He said, reaching for a slice, but she smacked his hand away.

“Hey, who said you could have any?” She said, laughing as she saw his face fall. 

“Just kidding- go on. There’s no way I can finish this by myself. There’s probably enough for Tessa, too.” Moon said, sitting down and looking around.

“There’s never enough for the paladin of pizza.” He said, tearing into a slice and gesturing at the entrance, where Tessa glared at Moon one final time and swept out. “She only ever battles for the pizza- it’s a point of pride for her. But anyway- mmm- you need to try this before I have it all!” 

“Don’t get too carried away, now.” She said, picking up a slice and biting in to it, trying not to make a mess, and then trying not to make any embarrassing noises as she tasted the famous pizza. 

“Oh man, you were right! This is amazing.”

“Mmmnmm-hmmm!” He agreed, on his third slice already. He burped and moved on to a different dish- some noodles- slurping away at a pace Moon couldn’t quite believe and sighing when he was done- and she’d still only just finished her first slice of pizza! 

“You weren’t kidding about looking forward to this!” She said, as he just stacked the bowl to the side and pulled a bowl of curry into its place. 

He grinned and rubbed over his stomach with his free hand. “There’s not many that can put it away like I can.” 

Moon just blushed and went back to dipping in and out of her various dishes, enjoying a few bites here and there but making sure to leave room for dessert- and trying not to think about the weighty curve of Hau’s stomach that she could now see pressing snugly against the table as he ate. 

Finally, she set aside the remaining omelette with a sigh and pulled the sundae to her- the one dish she intended to finish.

“Giving up already?” Hau said, looking up from some dirty rice and chicken disbelievingly.

“Dessert is my fave!” She said, doggedly scooping out some ice cream, and practically swooning. Oh, this is what life is about, she thought. The gold- level ice cream was smooth, with tiny flakes of chocolate, and there were chunks of brownie in the sundae as well as lots of sweet and crisp berries. It was huge, too- in a glass that was more a bowl on a pedestal, but she did her best, even as her own stomach began to feel uncomfortably full, just taking it one delicious bite at a time. 

She sighed and leant back when she was done, still with the spoon in her mouth and a dreamy grin on her face.

“That good, huh?” 

She blushed as she realised she had an audience- Hau still going at a plate of shellfish, was smirking at her.

“Sorry- I’m such a glutton for pudding-“

“Heh, it’s alright. I’m just a glutton generally.” He said, patting his stomach proudly. 

Moon gulped as he went back to work- now she knew why he’d work his shirt unbuttoned today, with a t-shirt underneath- there was no way the two halves of his shirt would meet now. His previously round stomach was now swollen maybe six inches out from his body in a taught curve that rested heavily in his lap- ugh, he’d had to spread his legs to give himself room- she noticed- and his t- shirt was rolling up almost to his navel, revealing his softer underbelly and a trail of hair down to the waistband of his jeans. 

Moon looked away, down into her own lap- and was startled to see that her own tummy now pooched out slightly. The sight gave her a little thrill- she knew she’d eaten a lot, but she hadn’t thought it was that much. She pulled her shirt down over it and blushed even deeper. 

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Hau slid a plate over to her- three small mochi -like objects sat on it, dusted with icing sugar. 

“Since you like pudding so much, I’ll swap you.” Said Hau, going for the rest of her omelette. She pushed it towards him and frowned down at the mochi. 

“Thanks, but I can get these in Kanto, Hau.”

“They’ve got a twist. Try them!” He said, breathing a little heavily. 

She picked one up and frowned at it dubiously. Mochi were nice- but filling. And she was not in need of filling. Still- she bit in, and was pleasantly surprised that the dessert was actually was ice cream filling a thin skin of pounded rice-almost melted by now but still refreshing and delicious. 

They are in silence for a little while - - she managed all three of the mochi, and then some water, and then got another slice of the only dish that was left- the pizza.

“Hey!” Said Hau weakly, massaging his gut with one hand. “I was saving that!” 

“Are you sure you have room?” She said, looking down at him. He’d had to move his chair back and lean away from the table, he’d got so large, and he was clearly in pain. But he still grinned and said “I’ve always got room for miltank cheese pizza.” And folded the slice in his hand in half and ate it in three slow bites, before chugging some water and groaning. “Oh, man, this is the best.” He said, rubbing over his stomach shamelessly. 

Now there were only two slices left on the tray, and one in Moon’s hand. It was slow going- it was thin crust, but a very large size with extra cheese and Hau insisted on finishing every scrap, picking up the strings of melted cheese that glooped off the sides of the pizza and slurping them up with apparent glee despite how much he’d already eaten. 

“Man, I’m stuffed,” he said, shifting in his chair and going for the second to last slice. He settled down- arching his back and leaning in to the table, letting his belly hang down between his spread legs. 

“You don’t have to eat it, you know.”

“I know.” He said, licking some grease off his finger. “But it just tastes so fuckin good.”

“You could ask for a bag to take it away...”

He shook his head. “The whole point of the buffet is to stuff yourself silly. I may not always win pokemon battles, but I can always fit in one more slice.” 

Moon passed him the last slice of pizza.

“Aren’t you in pain?”

“Hm, a bit.” He said, swallowing with difficulty. “Guess I’m an M for it though.” He said with a laugh. 

She spluttered, and he finally ate the last bite and leant back with a sigh, both hands on his stomach just rubbing over the huge curve of it.

“Ahh, I’m the king of the buffet!” He said sleepily, hiccuping.

“No one could argue with that.” She agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet my other fave characters of sun/moon- Professors Kukui and Burnett! (And Rockruff, ofc :)) )

“Moon, Hau, it’s great to see you!” Professor Kukui greeted them practically as soon as they rang the bell to his house and ushered them inside. “Honey! Hau and his friend are here!” He shouted down to the basement as he waved Moon and Hau over to the dining table- Hau rubbed his belly and sat down straight away, and Moon followed him- the smell of melted cheese in the air was just divine and she hadn’t actually had breakfast today. 

“You guys hungry? ‘Cuz I’m starving!” Said the pokemon Professor, opening the oven and waving away the billowing steam before putting on some oven gloves and pulling out a huge pan of lasagne.

“I’m always hungry for your food, cousin!” Hau said with a grin.

“It smells amazing!” Added Moon, politely, craning her head to look over at the stairs to the basement, where the mysterious Professor Burnett must still be. Despite how well she knew Kukui by now- she was often at his lab and she’d seen ‘the masked royal’- his ‘secret identity’-at the wrestling ring or Pokémon brawling a few times, she’d yet to meet his mysterious and busy wife he was always talking about. 

Whilst she was staring, Professor Kukui had filled up the table- not only with the pan of lasagne, but with garlic bread and a serving dish of steamed vegetables. 

Moon’s stomach rumbled and she blushed and put a hand over it, but Professor Kukui just smiled at her and offered her the serving spoon. 

“After you, Moon.” 

“Thanks, Professor.” She said. 

He laughed. “You’d better just call me Kukui from now on, yeah? otherwise every time someone says Professor we both think they’re talking to us! Speaking of- HONEY!” He yelled in the direction of the stairs.

“Coming!” A muffled voice rang out from below, and then a white haired woman emerged, with Rockruff prancing at her heels. 

Professor Burnett looked a little stern, but she smiled as soon as she saw the group at the table, putting her poketech into her pocket as she ruffled Hau’s hair on the way to her seat.

“How ya been?”

He batted her hand away, but laughed. “Alright until you came along to mess with me! How about you?” 

“Good, thanks.” She tucked her chair in and started serving herself some food, fixing her smile on Moon. “And you must be the new girl in town my Husband gave the rotom dex to? Apparently you’re quite the trainer.”

“Well, I try my best.” Moon said, reaching for some more garlic bread. “What is it that you research, Professor?”

Professor Burnet brightened, then launched into an explanation of what exactly she did- it was something to do with dreams, Moon understood that, but anything more was beyond her. 

They started eating as Burnet tried to explain how exactly the dream portals worked, and she was still talking when Moon scraped up the last bit of sauce off her plate and put her cutlery down with a sigh. The lasagne was great, but she’d had to tap out after two helpings- it was very filling. 

Professor Kukui was eating a lot because he wanted to get to the next weight class- er, just wanted to get fitter, he meant. Moon put her head on one side and looked at Burnet-did she really not know about his “secret” identity as the masked royal- pro wrestler and Pokemon brawler? She really had seemed none the wiser when they’d bumped into her at the ring together- but- the ‘Masked Royal’ was literally just Professor Kukui putting on a mask and a deeper voice! Was she really that unobservant?

Of course, Hau was keeping with the Professor- apparently it reminded him of when he wrestled on his high school team and trained with Kukui a lot, so he felt completely comfortable rearranging his stomach so it sat on top of his waistband as he went back for thirds. 

Burnet shook her head at them. “I have other things to do today than sleep off a food coma.”

Professor Kukui just unbuckles his belt- because he never seemed to wear a shirt under his lab coat, Moon could see exactly how full he was- and got another helping. “‘M carboloading.” He said. 

This turned the conversation to sport again. “So, what sport do you like Moon?” Said Burnett as she pushed her plate away and rested her elbows on the table with a sigh. 

“Uh, I’m not really into competitive sport apart from Pokemon battling really- oh! I like cycling though! And swimming. I’m a bit scared to swim in the sea here because there’s so many Pokémon, though- I stepped on a palossand the other day at the beach and it freaked me out- and there’s so many poison types like Pyukumuku and Corsola everywhere!”

Hau laughed sympathetically. “Yeah, I guess tropical water is a bit more full of life than in the kanto region. But most of the Pokémon are okay- it’s better if you swim with a Pokémon partner, in case you need to battle, I guess.”

—  
Somehow, they’d finished the pan of lasagne between them. Kukui leant back and rubbed his distended stomach. “Aaah, there’s nothing like being totally full.”

“I feel you.” Hau said. Between the professor and Hau, Moon barely knew where to look. Even professor Burnet was rubbing her stomach with a contented smile. 

The white haired professor grunted softly as she got up from the table. “Should I get the pudding then, honey?”

“Would you?” Kukui said with a sheepish grin. 

“There’s pudding?” Hau’s ears pricked up.

“Sure- we’ve got ice cream and pinap berries, and some cheesecake.”

Moon’s mouth watered as she saw the cheesecake, and she was glad she’d held back on the lasagne. It was vanilla, her favourite, and she grabbed a large slice immediately and smothered it in cream and ice cream, and a few slices of pinap for good measure. 

“Thanks for the food!” She said and she dug in- the cheesecake was amazing, so rich and sweet, with just the right texture of biscuit base. 

“Mmm- professor Kukui, did you make this?”

“Yeah! He said proudly. “You like it?”

“It’s divine!” She said, quickly finishing her slice. She scraped the rest of the ice cream off the plate with her spoon and looked over at the remaining cheesecake. Everyone else was still on their first piece, but... it was so good, and she still had plenty of room. Two helpings of dessert wasn’t too much, right?

“Go ahead, have as much as you like.” Said Kukui. “I’m glad you like it! It was a bit hit and miss when I was making it - I’m not good with desserts and the recipe was a bit of a faff.”

“If you don’t mind.” She said, taking a smaller piece and savouring each bite. Oh, so good... 

Hau reached over to grab another huge slice, his stomach bumping into the table as he leaned. Moon took the opportunity to snag another piece, nearly the size of his. 

“This is amazing professor! You have to give me the recipe!” He exclaimed. 

“Me too.” Said Moon, taking another scoop of ice cream to mix it up. It was really good ice cream, too- the expensive vanilla kind, smooth and flavoursome. She took another scoop as Hau stifled a burp beside her. 

The professor was leaning back and looking at Hau in mild amusement. “I don’t get how you’re still going, Hau. You must have eaten almost half the lasagne just by yourself.” 

“You know me, professor,” He said with a sunny smile. “I just love my food.”

Having Hau still eating beside her made Moon feel less self-conscious- he had undone his own belt and his stomach looked like it was about to burst out of his shorts- until she leant forward and jumped as her stomach met the table far sooner that it usually would! She looked down, mortified, to see the damage she’d done to her skinny waist- now her stomach was so big it was pushing up the hem of her top and starting to intrude onto her lap!

But she still had half a plate of pudding in front of her- and it would be rude to leave it now, after she’d just been raving about how much she loved it. 

She gulped, pulled her shirt down, and began to eat again. Now she had noticed her gut, she didn’t know how she had managed not to before- she was so full it hurt a little, and she could almost feel each mouthful pushing her belly forwards even more. It was kind of... nice, and she squirmed around a little in her seat as she finished her food and pushed her plate away. 

“Thank you for the meal.”

“You’re welcome! You seemed to enjoy it plenty!” Said the professor with a wink.

His wife smacked him on the arm when she saw Moon’s ashamed blush. “Don’t embarrass her.” She turned back to Moon, and pushed the last slice of cheesecake towards her a little. “Eat as much as you like. We’re all friends, and you’re allowed to eat just as much as the boys are.” 

“Thanks, but I really couldn’t.”

“Not even to get one in against the patriarchy?”

Moon laughed. “I’m good, really.”

“Hau?”

He shrugged. “I guess I could fit it in.”

“Aww, what about leftovers?” The professor whined.

“You know you never remember to eat leftovers.” Said his wife with a smile, passing the plate to Hau, who just switched it out with his own and started in on the last slice. It was gone in three forkfuls, and he scraped off the last bit of cheese from the platter and leant back with a sigh, stroking his belly gently. “Now I’m done.” He said happily. 

“Well that’s good- because we’re out of food.” Said Kukui, stifling a yawn. “Anyone for a coffee? Tea?”

“Coffee, please.” Said Moon, starting to feel a bit drowsy herself. 

“Me too please.” Said Hau.

“I’m alright, thanks honey. Let’s go and sit down.” Said Professor Burnet, leading them over to the sofas in the open plan- living area. Hau flopped down in a corner of one sofa, cradling his gut and Moon sat next to him, sitting up straight and trying to hold her stomach in. 

“So Moon, what brings you to Alola?” Said Professor Burnet. 

She grimaced. “My Mom’s midlife crisis, pretty much. She requested her firm transferred her out here- she works in Pokemon centre logistics- and I tagged along.” She shrugged. “I’m gonna start my pokemon journey somewhere, and Alola sounded like an adventure.” 

“Well we’re glad you came.” Said Kukui, coming over with a tray of mugs and passing them out. 

“Thanks, I am too!” 

Kukui looked over to rockruff, sitting patiently in its bed where he’d sent it after it had started begging for scraps at dinner. He patted his side and whistled as he sat down. “Well done girl, you can come now.”

Rockruff gleefully leapt out of bed and into Kukui’s lap, trying to lick his face and making him laugh and nearly spill his coffee. “Easy, girl.” 

“She’s so well behaved to sit there all that time!” 

“Yeah, She is.” He Said. “Aren’t you? Aren’t you?” He said in a baby voice, putting his cup down and ruffling her ears.

“Are they easy to train? I was hoping to catch one?” Moon put her mug down and walked over, holding out her hand for the pokemon to sniff before patting her on her head. It was very strange- the little puppy’s whole body was solid rock under the fur, unlike most pokemon with rockruff’s type she had met, which were either mammalian or solid rock - never this weird mix of the two.

“Yeah, I’d say so. They can be a bit strong- minded when they evolve, though- watch out for her pebbles, now, those are kinda sharp- what kind of experience do you have with training?”

“I’ve had my Raichu since it was an egg, and my family has a Machamp who helps with my mother’s work.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be fine then. Electric types are a pain in the butt.”

Moon jumped as her bag buzzed and Rotom dex made an irritated beep. 

“Yeah, of course I mean you,” kukui groaned. “It got into my laptop and tried to blackmail me with my internet history to make me buy it a plasma TV to live in.” 

“Humans reproduce in very strange ways-beep.” Said Rotom dex. “I wasn’t trying to blackmail, only looking to corroborate my research- beep.”

Kukui put his hands over his face and his wife burst out laughing. Hau and Moon chuckled sheepishly, and moon made a silent resolution never to let Rotom dex near her computer ever again. 

——

Moon excused herself to the bathroom, locked the door behind her and grabbed her stomach in both hands, staring at it in the mirror. She was so stuffed! Turning side on, she blushed when she saw that her stomach stood out further than her breasts did- not that that was too much of a stretch, they were barely c-cup anyway- but still! 

She breathed out and made a small squeaking noise when she saw her belly roll even further in front of her. Oh, man, how had she not noticed getting this big? 

Well. There was nothing to be done about it now- at least it had mostly stopped hurting. She went to the toilet and then pulled her top down as far as it would go, trying not to think about it. 

—-

“Thanks so much for dinner again- it was lovely!” 

“No problem- you’ll have to come back sometime and meet Lillie when she gets back from her trip to Unova.” Said Burnet, leaning into her husband’s side as they waved them off. 

“Yeah, I haven’t seen her in ages. But I’ll see you guys sooner than that- you were going to help me train for the intercity match this weekend, Kukui!” Said Hau, turning back. 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten you.” Said Kukui, yawning.

—-

“So what’s this intercity match?” Moon asked as they slogged up the hill towards her house and Iki town. 

Hau scratched the back of his head and looked away. “Ah, it’s kind of lame- I’m on the Hau’oli team for the Alolan sumo intercity tournament.”

“That’s not lame.” 

“It so is- it’s mostly just a tourist show, barely anyone competes these days. And besides.” He gestured to his stomach. “A fat guy doing sumo? Super lame.” He waved a hand. “I do normal wrestling too, but, you know, traditions, and my gramps does it, and stuff...”

“Sumo’s mostly like judo and wrestling, right? And with more -“ she made a couple of jabs with the heel of her hand- “slapping type movements?” 

“Pretty much. And-“ he stopped, spread his legs wide and crouched down, then stomped dramatically with his left foot- “that kind of thing.” 

“Sounds kind of fun. I used to do judo for a while, back in Kanto. Hearing you guys talk about wrestling kinda made me wanna pick it back up again.” 

“I think there’s a club in Hau’oli somewhere- I keep seeing fliers for it.”

“Really? I’ll look it up when I get home- there’s nothing that beats the satisfaction of dumping some guy flat on his back after he tells you you hit like a girl.”

“I feel that! And don’t forget- you could always come to sumo - my gramps would be happy to teach you the art of stomping and shoving people out the ring.” 

“Yeah, I’ll come along. When’s practice?” 

Hau looked taken aback. “I was joking, you don’t have to.”

“Yeah, but it sounds kind of fun. Girls are allowed, right?” 

“Sure.” He shrugged. “Well, it’s 9am on Saturday morning in the ring in Iki town square, but you really don’t have to come.”

“I’ll give it a try! When in Alola, right?” 

“Cool.” He smiled. “Good luck dumping me on the floor, though.”

“I could take you.” She said, cracking her knuckles. “My centre of gravity’s lower.”

“I’d like to see you try.” 

“Oh, I am so coming to sumo club just to knock you off that high horsea you’re riding.” 

She waved and split off down the path to her house. “See you later.”

“Later.” He said, and carried on up the hill towards Iki town. 

—-

Finally, Moon escaped her mother and got to her bedroom, alone. She flung her bag down and took off her jacket, standing in front of the mirror in despair. Her stomach still stood proudly out from her body, although it was a little softer now, having started to digest her dessert binge.

She sighed and grabbed it, feeling the squish and watching rolls appear in the mirror. 

What made her the most worried was it actually felt... really good. She totally got what Hau and Kukui had been joking about earlier- being stuffed to the brim felt amazing, and even now her belly made her feel satisfied right to her core with its heavy weight in her hands. She bit her lip. Well... she had it, now... might as well enjoy it... 

She sat down on her bed, watching as her stomach crept out further into her lap. Then she got under the covers and laid there, just feeling the added weight of all the food. Even that was getting her excited, so she rolled over onto her front and was rewarded with a glorious wave of pleasure shooting through her. She muffled her face in the pillow and ground her hips into the mattress, kneading at her stomach with both hands and groaning.

She imagined if Hau were there too, leaning over her and the added weight of his gut pressing her into the bed. She moaned into the pillow and squeezed her legs together. What would he do? Probably... she moved her hands off her stomach to grab her breasts, squeezing them and pressing on her nipples as they hardened. Mmm.....

She rolled back over and closed her eyes, looking up at imaginary Hau as he leaned over her and squished their stomachs together. She breathed out and rubbed her hand over the top of her belly, imagining it bigger, softer, the added weight of him on top of her. They’d kiss a while, and then... 

She knew the basic mechanics of sex, and had a few vague ideas from smuttier romance manga about what could happen, but... it was all a little distant. She didn’t feel like touching herself down there, so she opened her eyes after a while, feeling tired and the ache in her stomach returning from where she’d been jostling it around. Ah, well. She stood up and stretched, and went to go get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This suddenly grew a whole fluffy and then surprisingly eventful plot? So I hope you’ll stick with me for some more fun!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Moon awoke feeling horny and flustered- in her dream, she’d been having sex with Hau, and although she couldn’t really remember the details, she remembered that she’d been gorging herself at the time, and that it had been fantastic. 

She pulled back the covers to check on her stomach- she was still a little bloated, but thankfully much closer to normal size again. 

She ran a hand over her belly and tried to ignore the shiver of pleasure it sent up her spine. 

—-

A few days later, she bumped into Hau and Kukui training in ten carat hill- they were jogging together and Hau was lugging rockruff up on his back in a baby carrier. They waved when they saw her and stopped only long enough to ask her to come to dinner at the Professor’s house later to meet another of their friends who had just returned from the Unova region, before carrying on up the hill- only a little worse for wear in the heat. She waved at rockruff’s confused but happy face as she bounced along on Hau’s back.

—-  
She surfed out in the bay with Lapras, catching fish pokemon for a while, and trying to get Rotom Dex to come down from her head to catalogue them. 

“Electrizzity and water really don’t mixzzz!” It cried, grabbing her head with its arm-like wings as she tried to aim the camera at the Mareanie she’d caught. 

“Electricity is strong against water, bolts for brains!” She yelled, and then overbalanced and fell into the water with a splash, Rotom dex flying away to a safe distance on top of Lapras’ head. 

She surfaced and spat out sea water, before putting her tongue out at it as she scrambled up onto Lapras’ back and wrung out of her hair.

Looking back at the beach, she saw that Kukui and Hau had finished their run and were doing drills now- push ups and sit ups and then sparring (or whatever the sumo equivalent was), drawing a circle in the sand and grappling, trying new techniques and Hau whooping whenever he managed to drop the professor or push him out of the ring, rockruff running around getting in the way, and then going off to explore the beach. 

She smiled as she remembered going to sumo class that Saturday. It had been pretty fun- Kahuna Hala was an entertaining teacher and it had been good to get to know a few more people from Iki town. 

She’d picked up on the basics fairly quickly- it wasn’t too different to judo, just different footwork and strikes- so Hala had let her practice grappling with Hau. She blushed reflexively as she steered Lapras back towards the shore- that had been kind of embarrassing because getting up close and personal with Hau had just been really ...nice. Even as he gently took her down, his arms around her had felt really nice and warm, and maybe she’d taken a little longer than she should have done wrapping her arms around his broad chest to try to drop him. She wanted a real hug from him- he’d be so good at it...

She stepped onto the shore and put Lapras back in its poke ball. 

Yo, Moon.” Called the professor, then squawked as Hau rushed him, and instead of dumping him on the ground, picked him up and put him over his shoulder instead. (Since the professor was nearly as tall as he was, he must be pretty heavy, thought moon) He yelled and kicked, but they were both laughing as Hau walked over to meet her with the professor still firmly in a fireman’s carry. 

“You been fishing? I caught something too!” Said Hau with a laugh. 

“Har, har, put me down.” He craned over his shoulder to grin at her.

“Has the masked royal finally been defeated, then?” Said Moon before she thought about it, and then clapped her hand over her mouth. “Oops.”

Hau and the professor both looked suspiciously innocent. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Said Kukui, as Hau put him back down, and then he tackled him back, throwing him to the ground and putting one sandalled foot on his stomach. “Winner!” 

“Practice going okay, then?” She said, shaking her head. 

“Yeah, we were just waiting for you and then we were gonna head back for some dinner, if you wanted to come with?” 

“Thanks, Professor! That would be awesome! Said Moon, taking out her poketech to text her Mum. 

—

By the time they reached the professor’s house, the sun was setting, turning the water it’s usual gorgeous shade of orange, and a few glowing lumineon were starting to play in the waves. 

Kukui opened the door with a bang. “Hope you don’t mind, honey, but I bought an extra for dinner!”

“That’s alright, but it means less for you- oh, hi Moon! Good to see you.” Said Burnett, waving at her with an oven- gloved hand from the kitchenette.

“Ack- never mind, she’s just going, yeah- “ the professor shoved her towards the door and she shoved him back, laughing. 

“Hello!” Said a pale girl with white hair and immaculate white Lolita outfit who was putting out Pokémon food- petting Rockruff’s head as she dived head first into the bowl. 

“This is Lillie - this is Moon- she’s taking the island challenge.” Said Hau. 

“Hi!” Moon said, a little sheepishly. She felt more than a little nervous to be meeting such a refined looking person- she looked so common next to this girl- her hair was frizzed all over the place from the salt spray, and she was just wearing her bikini with a loose top and shorts over it, since she’d been surfing and diving all day. At least she wasn’t wearing her silly hat. 

But Lillie wasn’t stuck up st all, despite her refined voice and appearance, and greeted her warmly. Apparently she was training to be a Pokemon researcher specialising in multidimensional pokemon like Burnet, so spent a lot of her time staying in the small room in the professors’ loft. 

An intimidating Pokémon nudged Lillie out of the way and plodded over to Professor Kukui- making Moon jump and gape at it. 

“This is my partner- type:null.” Said Lillie. “Well- Professor Burnett rescued it, and it’s taken something of a shine to me, so she’s letting me raise it.” 

It’s taken a shine to her? Moon thought. That thing doesn’t look like it can l i k e anything! The Pokémon was about the size of a rapidash, but the parts of its body didn’t match up to each other, somehow- it had fins, but also clawed feet and fur like a normal type Pokémon- and on its head was a monstrous looking metal helmet that she was sure couldn’t be natural. 

And yet there was Professor Kukui, crouching down next to it and making a fuss of it like it was Rockruff. 

Moon held her hand out to it’s not face for it to sniff and then gingerly patted its back. “Hello... friend.”

Professor Burnet came through, carrying a steaming casserole dish., and saw the look on Moon’s face. “Don’t mind type:null- it doesn’t behave the same as normal Pokemon but it is friendly, in its way.” She set down the steaming bowl of rice and vegetables and went back to get the chicken from the oven, as Hau went to grab another chair and Lillie got some more cutlery to set Moon a place. 

Moon suddenly felt herself getting a little teary- she was so lucky to have made friends like this- like an extra family halfway across the world from Kanto, and she had to scrub at her eyes as she slid in to her place at the table.

Kukui and Hau were talking wrestling, and Lillie and burnet were still talking shop so moon ate quietly, just listening to her family talk and slipping rockruff scraps under the table. Then she heard a noise behind her and jumped when she saw that type:null was looming behind her chair. She could see that it had eyes inside it’s mask at least, and they bored into her silently. 

She looked from her plate to the synthetic Pokémon and gulped. Then, she held a piece of chicken out to it, on a flat open palm like she was feeding a rapidash. Her hand didn’t shake too badly, but she couldn’t stop a shudder as the Pokémon bent it’s head and the chicken vanished from her hand. It considered her for a moment, then lowered its head to her and she patted its neck timidly, before it walked away. 

“Hey, you made a friend!” Said Lillie excitedly.

“Really?”

-

Hau and Kukui absolutely gorged themselves at dinner. “We worked out today, we earned it,” Said Kukui as he undid the drawstring of his shorts and pulled the waistline down under his belly. 

Lillie laughed kind of nervously.

“Are you okay?” Asked Moon automatically, before realising that that sounded kind of intrusive. 

“Yeah.” Lillie pushed her own tiny portion around on her plate with a sigh. “My mum used to really control what I ate so I’m just- a little funny with food, still.“ 

Professor Burnet put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry-“

“Don’t be.” Lillie smiled. “I’m working on it. But anyway- how are you liking it here in Alola?”

“A lot! I’ve beaten Kahuna Hala, and done so many challenges, and caught so many Pokémon- but you’ve just come back from Unova, right? What’s it like over there?”

“It was amazing- everything was covered in snow!” Lillie said, her eyes sparkling. “It was too cold for me really, but it was so pretty! I was in Castelia city mostly for the conference, but I did get to see Skyarrow Bridge and Pinwheel Forest and a few other places. It was really pretty!”

“Lucky! I’d love to travel more! I don’t really have the money at the moment, but I’d love to visit Unova one day!” 

“What are you planning to do after your Pokémon journey?” Asked Kukui. 

Moon cringed. “Don’t ask me that! I was hoping to be a gym trainer really, but you guys don’t have gyms here, and I’m no way good enough to be an elite four trainer. Maybe I could be an island captain one day, but... “ she sighed. “It’s a long shot, and I guess every kid wants to be a Pokémon master, you know?”

“You should look into it, though- there are lots of different training facilities throughout the islands- nothing like a formal gym, but there are nice jobs in it, if you want to work with Pokémon.” Said Kukui with a smile. 

“And who knows - at the end of your journey, you might even be elite four material!” Chimed in Burnett. 

“What about you, Hau?” Asked Moon, feeling guilty for passing the heat when he grimaced and slumped down in his seat. 

“My Gramps wants me to be Kahuna after him, but there’s no way I’m good enough.”

“That’s not true!” Everybody protested. 

“I think you’d be a great leader! You can always inspire people to work together and you’re kind and hardworking like your grandfather!” Lillie patted him on the shoulder, and Moon tried not to grind her teeth. (Don’t tell me Lillie likes him too?! I don’t wanna compete with her!)

“Anyway- “ Hau said, blushing- “he isn’t retiring any time soon, so I‘m gonna do a teaching course and hopefully teach at the school in Hau’oli.”

“Aww, Hau! You’d be great at that!” Said Burnet.

“And it would be good Kahuna experience!” Added Kukui with a grin, nudging Hau under the table with his foot. 

Hau kicked him back. “Would you stop? I’m gonna go get the pudding out of the freezer.”

Moon’s head whipped round. “There’s pudding?”

“Yeah- just vienetta from the shop, though.” Said the Professor

Lillie and moon both squealed. “I haven’t had vienetta for ages! Said Moon. 

“I had some yesterday but I absolutely love it!” Said Lillie, and then they laughed. 

The vienetta looked disappointingly small when Hau brought it in- only enough for one portion each, and one left over that sat melting in the middle of the table because everyone was too polite to ask for it. 

“Anyone want to halve that with me?” Asked Moon, and was surprised to see that Lillie immediately said yes. 

They ate the last of the folded chocolate and ice cream in silence, each trying to make it last as long as possible before it was gone. 

“Thanks for the food.” Said Moon, scraping her bowl out one last time. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Said Hau, as he got up and staggered over to the sofa where he laid down, rubbing his stomach. Kukui took the other sofa and Burnet put her hands on her hips and shook her head. “I don’t know why you two keep doing this to yourselves.”

Kukui opened his eyes, a dreamy grin on his face as he massaged his swollen tummy. “It’s just my body.” He moved his legs for her to sit down and she patted his stomach. “Yeah, with about two kilos of extra food in there.” 

Hau groaned and got up. “Would you guys help me with the washing up, then? 

“Sure.” Said Lillie, and Moon followed them both into the kitchenette with a stack of plates. 

“Let’s head out after this. It’s nearly eleven.” Said Hau, yawning.

“Oh, yeah.”

Moon went back through to get the rest of the plates and stuff and looked over to the couch to see Kukui lying with his arms behind his head, chatting to Burnet as she rubbed his stomach. It made her blush- she wanted it, but she wasn’t sure which side she wanted to be. 

Both, she thought, as she went back into the kitchen and started stacking things into the dishwasher a bit more vigourously than she needed to. 

As she waved goodbye to the professors and Lillie, she realised that it was the first time she left their house not being stuffed, and that she kind of missed it.


	4. Come dine with me

The next time they all met up, it was at Moon’s house. They had agreed to do a sort of ‘come dine with me’ where they’d each host a dinner party cook for all the others in turn, and the first name to be picked was Moon’s. 

She felt kind of embarrassed inviting her grown-up friends who all lived away from their parents to her mother’s house- even though they’d all been chill when her Mom popped in on her way out to meet some of her own friends, it still felt odd. 

She shook her head. It’s just Kukui and Burnet- and they’re only six years older than me! She thought. Hau still lived with his grandpa, and Lillie lived with the professors at the moment, so it’s not that different living with her Mom. And anyway, the Pokédex research grant was nowhere near enough for her own place- she’d have to get a job soon, she thought morosely as she stirred the sauce. 

Since everyone was so excited about Kanto food, she thought she’d just keep it simple with some teriyaki salmon the first time she cooked for her friends. The whole evening was Kanto theme- she’d set up taiko drumming in front of the TV (slightly scandalised that they didn’t seem to have it in Alola and she was the only one who’d even played it before) and Lillie seemed to be doing the best so far, out of pure determination. Well, second best- Moon had of course, been scraping the floor with everyone until she’d excused herself to get on with cooking. 

-

“Yo, how many pots does one meal need?” Said Hau, appearing behind her. 

“Stop backseat cooking.” she said, elbowing him in the stomach. “One for sauce, one for rice, one for veg. That’s three.”

“And an oven tray for salmon. And you’ve used like a million chopping boards.”

She pulled a face at him. “Mind yo business!” 

“And here I was, coming to help out.” He said, shaking his head as he grabbed the chopping board and dumping the vegetable peelings into the compost bin, before taking it to the sink and starting to wash up. 

“You don’t have to, I can do it later.” she protested half-heartedly. 

“I got it. Just you focus on cooking- I don’t want any medium- rare salmon, now.”

“You can eat it raw, you know.” 

“Eugghhh, no thanks.”

-

When it was ready, the teriyaki don was good- it went down well, even Lillie finishing her plate, and Hau of course went back for seconds.

For dessert she made crepes. It took a while because she was made Kawaii Japanese-style ones- thick crepes rolled in a cone with fillings inside and spilling out the top- ice cream and banana and strawberry and some brownie bites for good measure. Kanto crepes were just so good- she didn’t realise how much she’d missed them until she was digging in with everyone else. Alola pancakes were nice but you just can’t beat a crepe overflowing with delicious fillings!

Moon felt like she was overflowing with delicious fillings too by the time she was done- she’d made herself a second crepe and it was a mistake- she was so full she was practically falling asleep. She’d put the leftover brownie bites on the table- she’d made a whole bunch, and they were so good- and couldn’t resist grabbing one every now and then. 

The five of them sleepily played games for a while. Moon had fun- even though they switched to street fighter and everyone else had a chance again after she wiped the floor with them in taiko drumming- it was still fun to just hang out and do nothing every now and then. 

And then all too soon she was waving them off and staggering to bed, rubbing her stomach happily as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for neglecting this story! I did the thing where I’ve wrote a bunch for later on, and then didn’t write the middle chapters! There’s more of this to come so hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Ps- next chapter is an eating contest ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I can’t decide if Hau is just being clueless and just really enjoying being stuffed, or if he’s sussed that Moon’s into it and he’s showing off :3 what do you think?


End file.
